1. Technical Field
This device relates to wire and cable stripping apparatus to remove the outer sheath from cables and the like. These devices are required to handle various cable dimensions and to pass cable at a rapid rate continuously separating the insulation from the processed cable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different stripping and cutting mecnahisms to draw the cable/wire through rotating cutting rollers or fixed blade configurations-see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,967; 3,817,132; 3,462,052; and 2,882,188.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,967 a cable stripper with peeler is disclosed having feed wheels including knives that longitudinally slit the insulation sheath of the cable. A separate peeler is positioned downstream to separate the sheath from the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,132 discloses an insulating stripping that is characterized by independent position and drive wheels and a pair of oppositely disposed cutter wheels. One cut by each wheel slits the insulation or corvering for removal.
A stripping device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,052 having pairs of aligned cutting blade disks inclined towards one another forming a single point of cutting engagement with the outer layer of the work piece. The aligned cutting disks cut the outer layer and separate it in one continuous motion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,947 stripping device is disclosed that utilizes a signal cutting disk and a stripping cone that separates spreads, and removes the insulation at the cut downstream of the cutting disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,188 is drawn toward a method of reclaiming insulated wire by stripping the insulation and reclaiming it along with the core material. A pair of oppositely disposed cutting blades slit the insulation releasing it from its core by feeding it onto a driven take-up spool that pulls the insulation as it is slit away from the core material.